


Kings and Queens

by youngvalcano



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen, No Romance, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sobbing, This is about queer rights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngvalcano/pseuds/youngvalcano
Summary: "And where were you all evening?""I was um" Michelangelo began "at April's apartment.Then the swivel chair that was usually kept in Donatello's lab spun around to reveal April herself."You want to try again?"
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & April O'Neil & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Michelangelo & Splinter (TMNT)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter One

"Hello all you beautiful people."

Mikey could not help but stare. The drag queen was tall, her wig was dark and curled like Beyonce, and her lips were cherry red which complemented her eye shadow. and she was wearing a high fashion dress that made her look like she should be on a runway. 

"Welcome to our Drag Night" she greeted.

Everybody in the room cheered, Mikey being Mikey did as well although he did not know what to expect. It was his first time in this place, every time he and his brothers got back from patrol he and his brothers would pass this place.

"What is that place" he asked Leo once.

"Why do you care?"

"I'm just curious" Mikey answered "so what is that place?"

Donatello answered. It was definitely a gay bar judging buy the music and energy as well as the rainbow flag hanging outside. The young man was fascinated he looked up what gay meant, the first thing he saw of course a Google definition. It is another word for homosexuality, and a word meaning carefree, Mikey then looked up the word homosexual, it meant someone who was attracted to one's own sex, this described Mikey to a tee. Mikey at first thought he was just going crazy. He found out that he liked guys when he watched the Princess Bride, all he could think to himself, 'when will I meet a guy like Wesley to say "As you wish", however that thought disappeared when he realized he was asking for a man.

"Sensei can I ask you something?"

"What is it you wish to ask Michelangelo."

"Say you met a guy" Michelangelo began "and he likes other guys."

"Yes?"

"Would you invite him to our house."

Mikey should have thought this question through. Of course Master Splinter would have not given a direct answer, "only if the future allows it", what did that even mean? So he went to Leo to ask his question, he sat by as he trained. He was training on his balance beam and his katanas with extreme focus, Mikey learned the hard way that Leo plus balance beam plus katana means interrupting is a bad idea, Mikey sat on the steps for about half an hour when Leo had finished his training. Leo turned around and noticed his youngest brother, immediately he asked what he needed. Mikey asked what Leo would do if Casey was gay, I know I know it is an old fashioned tactic but it was either this or the question he asked Master Splinter. Leo was already untrusting, so to ask whether he would invite a random guy he just met to the lair for dinner was already a definite no, so to use a familiar example was perfect. Leo just gave him a "seriously" look, and walked out of the training area to his room, without a word and obviously without answering the question, he luckily didn't say anything to Casey, otherwise Mikey would not be able to hold his chucks for a week. 

"So I guess Donnie is my next stop he said to himself."

Donnie thankfully was more willing to speak. Donnie was much more relatable so asking him his views on gay people was simple enough. Mikey's question was: so how do you feel about gay people? Donnie's answer was: it doesn't really bother me if it doesn't bother them.

"Of course Donnie gives an over complicated answer" He said to Klunk later.

"Maybe if ask Raph" he said to Klunk only to pause and say "nope nope bad idea."

"WHY WOULD YA ASK SUCH STUPID QUESTION" he said mimicking Raph's Brooklyn accent.

And so Mikey kept this to himself. He tried not to look as they passed the gay bar on their routes. Until one day, he did something he almost never does, he got angry, he and his brothers were sparring and he was up against Leo. The odds were against Mikey but somehow he was able to get the upper hand by side stepping Leo, and grappling his arm to throw him over his shoulder knocking the wind out of his older brother, everyone was left with their mouths open. Mikey wasn't sure if it was because everyone, including their sensei expected him to lose the fight, or if it was what followed after. Mikey decided to do the honorable thing and reach out his hand to Leo in an effort to say good game. 

"You okay bro?"

Leo slapped his hand away, "What gives I was just going to help you up."

"Well I don't need your help" Leo growled "just make yourself useful and go somewhere else."

"Leonardo" Splinter scolded "that is no way to talk to any of your brothers."

"I need to go" Mikey said "don't worry, I'll be back later" 

Despite pleading from his other brothers and his sensei, Mikey slid into his civilian clothes and went to the surface. At first he was going to go see April or Casey maybe even the Professor to hear what other crazy theories he had. Then he saw the gay bar and thought "My bros are already mad at me, so Ive got nothing left to lose from this" and Mikey waltzed in. The place was not as he imagined it, the crowd dancing was small but there were more people at the bar. But they rarely touched their drinks rather they smiled and spoke to each other, and when they spoke they spoke like they were talking to old friends about tv shows and music, and despite the loud beats they could still understand each other. Mikey sat at the bar and the bartender approached him asking him what he would like, Mikey ordered a coke and a glass of water, he may be smart enough to know he was already in trouble but he was not stupid enough to get drunk off his ass. Mikey sipped his water as a woman and her partner danced to a Lady Gaga song and his eyes continued to wander until they landed as two men flirting next to a disco ball (do they even make those anymore?) the two smiled and giggled at each other. 

"What you doing out here Sunshine?"


	2. Chapter two

Mikey looked over his shoulder at the drag queen who was performing earlier.

"I've never seen you around her before" she said with a friendly smile on her face. 

"Yeah kinda my first time in this scene."

The Queen then ordered a drink known as a martini. And as soon as the drink was placed in front of her, the Queen stained the glass with her lipstick. The red stain complemented the greenish grey drink, and her beautiful nails matched as the wrapped around the stem. She tapped the glass and as soon as the bartender noticed she got another glass, and said Queen sipped her drink again and like always her lipstick stained her glass, she then slid in the stool next to Mikey.

"I'm Frieda Khalo."

"I'm Michelangelo" Mikey introduced "but I prefer to be called Mikey."

"Oh so I see we're both artists" Frieda joked happily "so what brings you here?"

"Lets just say that this place has always caught my eye."

When Mikey continued to speak about his night and why he came. Frieda spoke to him saying that he should talk to his family about how he felt. And so Mikey nodded and thanked her for talking and payed for his drink and went straight back home. As soon as Mikey set foot into the lair he was flocked by Raph and Donnie, Raph was screaming as to why he would ever leave the lair without regards to his safety in the first place, Donnie on the other hand was trying to check if Mikey had any damage. As much as Mickey was sure that he could not get a tick bite from the middle of New York, yet Donnie still insisted on checking Mikey's arms and legs, then Splinter after calming both his brothers finally asked Mikey where he went. Mikey's answer: "I went to the gay bar a few blocks over and met a cute drag queen who told me to talk to you guys", did not seem like a good idea, so Mikey said that he went on a walk.

"Alright my son" Splinter said "but know that you should not take what Leonardo said personally."

"Alright Master Splinter" Mikey answered "but I still kinda want to wait till the morning to talk to him, then we'll be rested and not as likely to have another screaming match."

"I understand my son" Splinter nodded "then you may go to bed but I will not allow you to make a habit of this." 

"Yes sensei, good night."

"So when I go out in a rage and come back, I get extra training" Raph interjected "but when Mikey leaves in a fit he gets a slap on the wrist?"

"That would be cause Mikey doesn't storm off at every little thing."

Donnie's comment led to a small argument that would have led to a fist fight if Splinter wasn't there.

"Frieda Khalo" Mikey said to himself as he laid in bed trying to sleep.

"Maybe it's fate" he said to himself.

Mikey liked to think of himself as someone who did not easily fall in love. His brothers, Raph and Donnie, seemed like they would fall in love at first sight. Donnie has a lock of hair to prove it and Raph still texts Joi like a school girl in a romantic drama. But Leo, he could not imagine Leo ever being in love. Not in the sense that Leo is asexual or aromantic, but more in the sense that he was too busy to fall in love. So why was Mikey thinking about Frieda?

"Or maybe I need some sleep."

"Yeah that's probably it" he finally said to himself.

"Come on Klunk" Mikey said patting the space on the bed Klunk usually slept on.

"Goodnight boy" Mikey said yawing as the small cat curled up and slept next to his best friend.


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partially written on android  
> Trigger warning: Homophobic slurs

Frieda became Mikey's go to for advice. Whenever Mikey had an issue with his self esteem she would instantly make him feel better. Then one day Mikey asked her something that make his brothers' head spin.

"Can you teach me how to do make up?"

"What makes you think I can teach you?" Frieda asked.

"Well you seem to know your way around it and you know I can watch you and practice at home."

"Why don't I do make up on you and that way you can learn first hand?"

After weeks of knowing each other Frieda had learned of Mikey's appearance. It happened when they were chilling outside about what it's like to wear tights. It was then a group of Purple Dragons approached the bar, all the while using every homophobic slur under the sun. And as much as Frieda and Mikey tried to ignore them, they could not ignore when one of the purple dragons attempted to punch Frieda. This resulted in Mikey catching the wannabe's fist and punching as hard a s he could. 

"You FAGGOT!"

"BRING IT" Mikey yelled.

Like always Mikey beat this wannabe without even breaking a sweat.

"THIS AIN'T OVER FREAK!" the man yelled running away like the coward he is.

"WOOHOOO" Mikey cheered on "MICHELANGELO FOR THE WIN" as soon as he turned around he saw Frieda's shocked face. 

"What?"

"Your face" Frieda noted.

Mikey realized his beanie fell off "I CAN EXPLAIN!"

"Oh really?" Frieda said "I knew you guys existed."

It turned out not everyone believed he and his brothers were aliens. It also turned out that this whole time Frieda knew he and his brothers existed. That did not change their friendship whatsoever, if Mikey thought he wasn't in love with this queen before he sure knew now that he wanted to get down on one knee there and then. But enough of that, the reason Mikey didn't want Frieda to put makeup on him is because his brothers would see and obviously have questions. So the prospect of putting makeup on himself was definitely a no no. Mikey however could not refuse Frieda and so she applied the makeup then and there. It was quite a challenge considering Michelangelo's rather unusual skin, but still it was quite a sight to behold. The eyeshadow complemented him perfect as a transition from orange to auburn, his cheeks were a lighter shade of green as to not clash with the eyeshadow. 

"It's beautiful."

"Do you really think I would do any less?"

"No of course not" Mikey explained "but I just didn't think I could look this amazing."

"You are amazing" she said "you just match your insides now."

Then Frieda offered Mikey to pick a lipstick color. Mikey looked among the many colors she had, there was a coral color that matched his eye makeup. There was also a violet that shimmered like a black light. There was even green for a natural look on the young turtle. Then his eyes landed on a beautiful deep blue, one that reminded him of the blue skies of the country. Immediately he chose the beautiful blue and was glad he did. The blue complimented the eye make up perfectly and the new queen was born.


	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partially written on android

Michelangelo's feet were not right for heels. Even regular shoes were a struggle.

"Donnie can I ask you for a favor?" 

"No Mikey, I can't build you an expresso machine since you and caffeine is akin to taping chainsaws to a ceiling fan."

As much as Mikey wanted to argue that an expresso machine would benefit the whole family, he came for a different reason. He asked if it would be possible to create heels that would fit him and his brothers.

"Why would we need heels?"

"Think about it we are on the hit lists of several gangs."

"Yes?"

"So disguising ourselves as women would be perfect."

Donnie stared at him as if he had a few screws loose and was a genius at the same time. Donnie shrugged and went back to his work saying that if Mikey could find the material he'd build the shoes. And so Mikey went on a hunt for materials. 

"Materials used in high heels" he said to himself as he typed away on the PC that Donnie made for himself.

"Oh how convenient" he said to himself as a diagram was the first thing to pop up.

Then on the very next trip to the scrap yard he went hunting for materials. First on his list was plastic, this was satiated with a frisbee he found. Next he went looking for some fabric.

"Where would I find some leather?" He asKed himself as he continued to browse.

"Too tacky" he said about an old raincoat.

"Too thick" he said about a couch that looked like wild racoons destroyed it.

Then finally his eyes landed on what looked like a tote bag. 

"Not leather but still pretty cool, maybe Leo would like this."

Mikey picked up the bag and immediately it felt heavy. Curiousity taking over he opened the clasp and inside he could not believe his luck.

"Leather swatches?"

Then a smile grew on his face "this is perfect!"

"Now all I need is wood for the sole and heels" he cheered..

Finding wood that wasn't termite ridden or varnished was nearly impossible. Then he found a bed frame that was thick and most of the varnish was eaten off meaning that it was a piece of cake to make shoes with.

"Wow you are serious about this."

"Why wouldnt I be serious about this?"

"Well it's just that you skateboard and burp the alphabet."

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm just saying that youve never been into fashion and other feminine stuff."

Mikey rolled his eyes and drew his idea for the shoes and Donnie went to work. Only a few days later the shoes were ready. If it was not for Raph crashing his shell cycle he would have gotten them sooner. Mikey could not be happier either way, they were chunky heels with blue leather, blue like Mikey's lipstick.


End file.
